paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Love You Too Much
Scene from PAW Patrol/The Book of Life. Will be posting the individual song articles and but will also be including them in the story part. Song Link Rocky stared up at Tundra's balcony after the mariachi brothers rolled off into the pub. He took his guitar from off his back and stared at the inscription on the side. "Always play from the heart ''❤ '' Tundra" He ran his fingers along the strings, tuning it as he tried to get the right melody. He took a deep breath as he walked towards the building, starting his song nervously. He leaned against the building, unaware of Tundra and Chuy starting to listen to his melody from up above. "I love you too much to live without you loving me back. I love you too much, heaven's my witness and this is a fact. I know I belong... when I sing this song.... There's love above love and it's ours 'cause I love you too much." Rocky walked out from under the balcony, looking up into Tundra's eyes as she rested her arms against the railing, a calm and relaxed look on her face as he continued his serenade. "I live for your touch I whisper your name night after night, I love you too much There's only one feeling and I know it's right. I know I belong when I sing this song. There's love above love and it's ours 'cause I love you too much." "Heaven knows your name and I've been praying to have you come here by my side Without you a part of me is missing Just to make you my whole I will fight I know I belong when I sing this song There's love above love and it's ours 'cause I love you too much..." Tundra giggled a bit, sighing as she watched down below- unaware of Zuma coming into the doorway. Zuma opened his mouth to say something, but scowled as he heard Rocky from the street. He gave her one last look, nodding his head and smiling as a lightbulb went off in his head and then went back out the down the stairs- a wide grin on his muzzle. Xiabalba growled to himself as he watched Tundra gaze onto the Mixed breed with passion. Rocky kept serenading and singing his heart out as the Bandit, Smoky, and Rafael built themselves up to be Rocky's ladder, boosting him up higher and higher towards the lovely maiden. "I looooooooove you too much I love you too much Heaven's my witness and this is a fact .... You live in my soul Your heart is my goal There's love above love, but its mine 'cause I love you There's love above love, and it's yours cause I love you There's love above love and it's ours if you love me.... As much..." The two leaned in for what Rocky believed to be a kiss, but opened his eyes quickly as Tundra put a finger to his lips. "Huh..?" He murmured in confusion, leaning back. "Did you really think it'd be that easy?" she chuckled softly, raising her eyebrow. Rocky yelped as he fell down, his Guitar flying up and into Tundra's hands. The ladder of pups fell down with him and he was bombarded with the mariachi's instruments, and eventually squashed by Raf himself. In a daze, Rocky stood up, swaying and slurring as he spoke. "I... I kinda did..." "Oh..! Rocky!" Tundra laughed in concern, then smiled down as she held onto his guitar. "Hold on I'm coming!" She grinned, sliding down the stair rail only to find Zuma there at the bottom, a shiny ring in his paws. "Zuma...." Her father chuckled behind Zuma, making encouraging gestures. "What are you doing...?" "Tundwa... Uhh..." Zuma paused as Glacier brought him down to one knee. "Will you....uh...Will you marry me?" Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Movies Category:Crossover Movie Category:Fanon Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Songs Sung By Rocky Category:Love Songs Category:Crossovers Category:Tundrathesnowpup song articles